Mi soledad y yo
by Akasuna no Danna
Summary: Itadei song fic con una cancion de Alejandro sanz y otra de Laura Pausin


Allí estaban en el aeropuerto una joven y feliz pareja. Itachi, un moreno de tez pálida se despedía de su pareja Deidara con un tierno y fogoso beso. Deidara, un joven y rubio artista, fue convocado para un trabajo a un país extranjero, cerca del mar. Itachi en cambio era un joven y exitoso empresario.

-"Nos vemos…mi vuelo esta a punto de partir"- le dijo el rubio al moreno al finalizar el beso.

-"De acuerdo…cuídate"-respondió Itachi sin ganas de que su rubio artista se fuera.

-"Lo hare…"le regalo una tierna y enorme sonrisa a su pareja y abordo el avión.

Deidara llego a las pocas horas a su destino. Era una ciudad muy bonita y turística, rodeada de anuncios y algunas estatuas antiguas en las casas más viejas. Se hospedo en el hotel que le habían indicado cuando le ofrecieron la propuesta de trabajo. Se suponía que alguien lo estaría esperando, pero no hallo a nadie en la recepción de aquel hotel.

Decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, ya que, aun era temprano para dormir. La playa era muy bonita y no estaba tan poblada de gente como el había esperado. Dio una corta caminata para ver el lugar y decidió volver al hotel.

-"Disculpe como dijo que se llamaba esa persona?"- dijo la recepcionista, una joven de cabellos rubios.

-"Deidara"- dijo un pelirrojo sin prisa. Deidara se exalto al oír su nombre.

-"Disculpe…soy yo"- dijo el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo se volteara a verlo. El pelirrojo lo observo detenidamente.

-"Disculpa mi tardanza…me llamo Sasori…-tendiendo la mano.

-"Un gusto"-

Se estrecharon la mano. Subieron a la habitación de Deidara para hablar sobre el proyecto que debían desarrollar para el trabajo. Lady Tsunade, una señora muy adinerada le había pedido a Deidara una escultura, también le había mencionado que tendría un compañero, pero nunca dijo quien seria. Hablaron hasta muy tarde…

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a la dirección asignada para comenzar su trabajo. La dirección resulto ser una gran mansión. El trabajo se baso en hacer una escultura de la hija de Lady Tsunade: Sakura. Ese primer día costo bastante, ya que, los dos artistas no se conocían muy bien y no concordaban en ciertos puntos de vista, pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo.

Al mes Deidara recibió un mail de Itachi que decía:

"_Como estas? que tal te va? Allí es de día o es de noche…Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones? Quiero tener la vedad que es tan romántico y lujoso como en la publicidad, con esas playas de las fotos…_

_En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre, solamente que no estas…y el tiempo…pasa lentamente…_

_Estoy loco por que vuelvas hace tanto que te fuiste…no te iras a enamorar allí, lo prometiste._

_Por favor cuando puedas llámame, que mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien…Me paso el día planeando, nuestro encuentro imaginario…_

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso…te amare con el cuerpo, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…hoy de pronto te esperamos…mi soledad y yo…. Itachi._

Al leer esto a Deidara le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos. No volvería, ya era demasiado tarde para Itachi. En el transcurso del mes…no supieron exactamente cuando, pero…los dos artistas se conectaron en todos los sentidos para crear…"Arte". Sasori alababa a Deidara como si fuera una obra de arte, eso al rubio le gustaba. Deidara amaba a Sasori y, aunque no quisiera decirlo, lo amaba aun más de lo que amo a Itachi. Así es, amo, ya que Deidara no sentía lo mismo por el.

Itachi espero la respuesta del mail por días, semanas, pero la respuesta nunca llego.

-"Debe de estar ocupado"- se decía una y otra vez, pero sabia que se engañaba a si mismo.

Decidió llamarlo a su teléfono Mobil, ya arto de esperar.

Lo llamaba a diario, pero el nunca atendia.

-"Hola…"-

-"Hola Deidara. Como has esta…"se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Sasori llamar a Deidara amor no te tardes…

-"_Ya no te entretengo mas, se que te esta esperando alguien…dile que debe hablar mas bajo, ya que a dicho que no tardes…Solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de colgar. Dile que te cuide mucho…me prometes que lo haras?_ –

Deidara no supo que responder, solo comenzó a llorar.

-_" y ahora cálmate, que el no te vea llorar…disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago…y mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario…te besaría, como nadie en este mundo te beso, te amare con el cuerpo, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…hoy de pronto te esperamos mi soledad y yo…-_

Dichas estas palabras Itachi colgó.

_Ya no responde ni al teléfono…prende de un hilo la esperanza mía. Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por el…_

_Porque de pronto ya no me quería? Porque mi vida se quedo vacía?..._

_Nadie contesta mis preguntas porque nada me queda…sin el…_

_Se fue, se fue…el perfume de sus cabellos…._

_Se fue el murmullo de su silencio…._

_Se fue su sonrisa de fabula…_

_Se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios_

_Se fue me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo_

_Se fue y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas, encadenado a noches de locura…Hasta la cárcel yo iría con el. Toda una vida no basta sin el…._

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol, con su tormenta todo destruyo…rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños que construimos ayer…_

_Se fue me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo_

_Se fue y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue y la razón no la se…_

_En esta vida siempre oscura sin el siento que se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo…_

_Si tiene un limite el amor lo pasaría por el y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento…_

_Le amare…como le pude amar la vez primera…que un beso suyo era una vida entera sintiendo como me pierdo por el_

_Se fue, se fue…el perfume de sus cabellos…._

_Se fue el murmullo de su silencio…._

_Se fue su sonrisa de fabula…_

_Se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios_

_Se fue me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo_

_Se fue y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue y la razón no la se._

Desde aquella amarga llamada, Itachi solo murmura eso cuando esta solo….


End file.
